CORE E ? HUMAN AND ANIMAL IMAGING CORE William D. Gaillard, MD Core Director Associate Director, DC-IDDRC Chief of the Divisions of Child Neurology, Epilepsy, Neurophysiology, and Critical Care Neurology Children's National Health System Professor of Pediatrics and Neurology, George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences Professor of Neurology, Georgetown University Paul Wang, PhD Core Co-Director Site Director, Howard University Director of Molecular Imaging Laboratory, Howard University John VanMeter, PhD Site Director, Georgetown University Director, Center for the Functional and Molecular Imaging Georgetown University L. Gilbert Vzina, MD Site Director, Children's National Health System Director of Neuroradiology Children's National Health System Stanley Thomas Fricke, Nucl Eng, PhD MR-Physicist, Children's National Health System Professor, Diagnostic Imaging and Radiology George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences Adjunct Associate Professor, Georgetown University The Human and Animal Imaging Core (HAIC) provides access to state-of-the-art in vivo whole brain imaging technologies to DC-IDDRC investigators in order to support, facilitate, and enhance IDD-targeted research in humans and in animal models. To achieve the Core's aims we have established advanced imaging facilities at three collaborating DC-IDDRC institutions [Howard University (HU), Georgetown University (GU), and Children's National Health System (CNHS)] that provide structural and functional imaging of animal models and human populations. The HAIC provides access to a wide array of imaging tools to investigate mechanisms of disease, establish biomarkers, examine effects of disease, and monitor outcomes of interventions. We have made significant institutional investments in 3T human MRI scanners at CNHS that provide researchers with state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation and expand our imaging capacity in neonates and ill children. Furthermore, we now extend our capabilities with the addition of the preclinical animal imaging facilities, including 7.4 and 9T MRI scanners, at HU. To support this growth in the HAIC, a Co-Director with extensive animal imaging experience joins HAIC leadership. HAIC personnel provide technical expertise in imaging strategy design and essential imaging services, acquisition and innovative analysis methods across all sites and institutions. Core faculty and staff also help educate, train, and support investigators in the use of advanced neuroimaging methods, applications, and analysis software. The HAIC works synergistically, and fosters collaborations with other DC-IDDRC cores including the Neurobehavioral Evaluation, Genomics and Proteomics, Cell and Tissue Microscopy, and Clinical Translational Cores. Our administrative structure provides the quality control necessary for the integrity of a smoothly functioning core to achieve the DC-IDDRC mission.